Second Chances: Happy, Happy Birthday, Baby
by jtbwriter
Summary: A strange phone call to members of the Simon family and Steve Austin sets in motion an evil plot to revive the OSI Bionics program by a member of the government. To save their loved ones, Laurie Simon and Jaime Austin battle a traitor and their own family
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Happy, Happy Birthday Baby

A strange phone call to members of the Simon family and Steve Austin sets in motion an evil plot to revive the OSI Bionics program by a member of the government. To save their loved ones, Laurie Simon and Jaime Austin battle a traitor and their own family.

(The characters from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Simon and Simon belong to Universal Studios. No money has been made off of them and all original characters are owned by me, you can't have them!)

"I didn't know his birthday was in May?"

"Neither did I, Rick. He's going to be so surprised when we spring this. Are you in?"

"Yeah, this'll be a kick to put together…Hey! How did you get that ace?"

Rick Simon smirked at his brother, "Clean living, A.J."

A.J. groaned, forking out a dollar and watching it disappear into his brother's pocket.

"Real original, Rick. Say," he paused, and Rick saw a hesitant look cross his face.

"Spill it, A.J., what is it?"

"Well, I got a weird phone call from an OSI Agent, or by someone calling himself one, asking I'd I heard from the Secretary. When I said no, this guy told me to forget the call and say nothing to anyone.

A light went on, quieting the two men.

"A.J……" Linda's voice groaned, and immediately the two Simons put their cards down and stood up.

"Sorry, Linny." A.J. Simon said apologetically as his wife entered their living room, a tousled Melly in hand.

"Daddy….you promised to read me a story." The sleepy little girl announced, then saw her Uncle Rick.

"Uncle Rick….you can tell me a story about Daddy, can't you?"

Rick grinned, then held out his arms and caught Melly up in a hug. "Sure, sweetie. I've got lots of stories about your Dad." He looked over at A.J.. "We'll talk later." He added to his sister-in-law. "I'll take her back to bed, honey. She'll be asleep before you know it."

"All right, Rick. Thanks. Night, Melly." Linda kissed her daughter, then watched Rick carry her to her room.

"I am sorry, honey. Rick and I got started and …" A.J. began, then Linda interrupted him by putting her arms around him.

"It's okay, A.J….If you two being a little loud is the worst thing you do…I'm a very lucky woman."

"Linny….." A.J. kissed her, then whispered, "I'm the lucky one. I have the sweetest wife…. Why don't you let me take you to bed and tell you a few stories too?"

"Why don't you do that…" Linda murmured with a smile, then took his hand as he led her out of the living room and down the hall. Just then the phone rang.

"Let the machine pick up, honey." A.J. said, then stopped as Rick came out of his daughter's room.

"I'll get that, little brother. Night."

As he picked up the portable, Rick noticed the caller ID had a local number, then was pleasantly surprised to hear Steve Austin on the other end.

"Hey, pal…how's it goin'?"

"We're okay, Laurie back yet?" Steve asked, and Rick chuckled.

"She should be home in about an hour…Good thing I love my daughter and son-in-law; the next time Ian takes Robin on a vacation, they are getting vaccinated for everything where they need them or not."

"I know, Rick…but what are the odds they both get the mumps, and with Laurie being the only one to have them?"

"I know, I know…but still….haven't been apart from her for more then a few hours in years. Two days is about all I can handle." Rick mock complained.

"Well….you're a better man then I am…I'd go nuts. Thing is…I'm wondering if you got a phone call from the OSI-regarding the Secretary?"

Rick sat down on the edge of the sofa. "No….I thought he turned in his resignation. You don't suppose they want Oscar to testify in a hearing or something?"

"No…it was weird though. Some agent named James called and asked if Jaime or I had heard from the Secretary. When I said no, he said he'd be in touch and for me not to say anything." Steve replied. Rick got a cold sensation in his stomach.

"Oh boy, here we go again, Steve. I don't trust the OSI any further then I can…we'd better call Oscar and see if he knows what's going on."

"I'm with you, call me when you get home. I'll call him and Rudy-see if they got the same phone call. Jaime's over at Chrystal's so I'll check with her too."

"Good enough…talk to you later." Rick said goodbye and hung up, then saw the clock.

"_Only 50 minutes…better get home and straighten things up…" _he thought, then chuckled to himself.

"_Man, you've got it bad. Face it…you're married."_

"You can say that again."

Startled, Rick looked up and found Laurie standing in the living room door way, a teasing smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweetheart!" At once Rick came forward and swept her up in his arms. "You got here early!"

"Yes I did, oh I missed you!" Laurie buried her lips in his, then trailed kisses down his neck. "I know Robin needed me…but I was so homesick for you…"

"And I thought it was just me…" Rick matched her kiss for kiss, then carried her to the living room sofa and sat down with her in his lap. "I don't care what A.J. and I have going-never again, darlin'. Where's Robin and Ian?"

"They went on ahead, the kids were already asleep. They'll stay in the guest room for the night." Laurie assured him.

"Well good, except I'm going to have to wait to give you my "special" homecoming gift." He pretended to pout. Laurie just laughed. "It'll be extra special then."

"Go home, you two….talk to you in the morning." A.J. and Linda's voices interrupted them, and willingly Rick and Laurie got up from the sofa.

"Don't have to ask us twice, sis." Laurie giggled, taking Rick's hand as he loudly said,  
"Good Night!"

Driving home and greeting Robin and Ian, Rick almost forgot about the strange phone call Steve had received, until the next afternoon. As he came in from feeding the horses, he saw Laurie on the phone, a puzzled look on her face.

"No, I haven't heard from him, Agent James, I rather doubt he'll be calling here. What's going on?"

At once Rick remembered Steve's story, and a strange foreboding swept through him. "Laurie?" he whispered, then saw her point to the extension, and he silently picked up the receiver.

"I said, Mrs. Simon, that it would be better not to mention my phone call. This was just ….well, we were just doing a routine inquiry. No need to be alarmed."

Rick saw the Caller ID showing an 800 number, and he made a "keep going" motion with his hand.

"Well, considering the circumstances of our last conversations with the Secretary…I think.." Laurie was interrupted by an unmistakable growl of frustration.

"You had better not think any more about that, Mrs. Simon…if you know what's good for you. Goodbye." The call was terminated with a loud click, and Rick let out a deep breath.

"Rick…." Laurie's eyes were wide with apprehension, and he crossed the kitchen and took her protectively in his arms. "Shhhh, it's all right, sweetheart. You did good….my brave girl."

She clung to him for a moment as he comforted her, then raised her face to his.

"Thank you, darling….I'm all right. But …what was that all about…is the Secretary missing? And why would they call us?"

"Not just us, darlin'…let's sit down. I have to call A.J. and Steve….They got a similar call yesterday, but not a threat like that." Rick spoke calmly, but his stomach was churning.

Going into the living room, Rick dialed their friend, then brother. Finding them not answering, he next called Oscar at his summer cabin.

"Hey Rick." The older man picked up on the first ring. "Rudy and I just got in, want some fish?"

"Yeah, but more importantly, have you had any strange calls yesterday or today?" Rick asked, then heard an intake of breath.

"Not really, but why don't we come over in about 20 minutes. That'll give Laurie time to rustle up some potatoes to go with this fish." Oscar replied nonchalantly.

"That's an offer we can't refuse." Rick answered, smiling at his wife.

When Oscar and Rudy arrived, they found more then potatoes awaiting them. Rick had rustled up some fry bread, and Laurie made a salad and strawberry shortcake to top off their dinner.

"Now that makes all our hard work worth while." Oscar beamed, handing his son-in-law a cooler full of trout, then hugging Laurie.

"Our hard work, hah! Who caught the majority of those rainbows?" Rudy facetiously boasted, bringing up the rear with their fishing poles.

Rick snickered. "I take it you did, Rudy….Dad, I bet all you got was stale cheese!"

The good humor lasted all through the impromptu meal, until the foursome sat in the living room with their dessert.

Rick waited until his wife went to close up the barn, then quietly said, "Dad, something's not right. First A.J., then Steve, then Laurie got funny phone calls from someone claiming to be an Agent James from the OSI. This guy asks if Laurie has heard from the Secretary, then says nothing's wrong and to forget about the call. When Laurie tried to keep him on the phone by saying it didn't sound like nothing, this so-called agent told her not to "think about it any more if she knew what's good for her."

Oscar turned pale with anger, as Rudy shook his head. "I was afraid something's been brewing, ever since the President refused the Secretary's request to retire instead of resign. Oscar, you don't suppose…"

"Yes, I do….I'm going to make a call to Stu at the agency…I'll find out who made these calls." He growled, then stopped short as a scream sounded from the back yard. "Rick!"

"Laurie….God no…" Rick bolted from his seat, cursing himself for allowing his wife to close up the barn by herself. As he ran outside, he saw a figure on the ground near the patio, with Rex barking and growling next to it. His heart pounding, Rick was flooded with relief to see Laurie holding a baseball bat in her hands, standing over a shaking man.

"Please, call off your dog!" he pleaded, then Rick tried not to laugh as Laurie retorted angrily "Turn over and put your hands on the ground, or I pound you into the dirt and let Rex finish you! You'll never touch another woman again."

Immediately the man turned onto his stomach and lay with his arms outstretched. At once Oscar softly told Laurie, "Honey, put the bat down and go to Rick. I'll take care of this."

Eyes suddenly wide, she nodded obediently and handed the weathered wooden bat to Rudy, then rushed into Rick's embrace. "Rick…" she whimpered, and he picked her up and carried her back into the house, as Oscar grabbed a length of twine and trussed up the intruder. "I'll call Robbie, son."

"Sweetheart, are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Rick asked, taking her into the living room. She shook her head. "No, darling. But, he scared me…he came up behind me as I was locking up, and put a hand over my mouth..I felt something hard in my back. He said… I was going to learn to keep my mouth shut, but when he ." Laurie swallowed hard, then continued when Rick caressed her hair. "he touched my chest, I stomped on his foot and gave an elbow to his throat…. he let me go and I hit him with the first thing I could grab."

"My brave, fearless girl…." Rick couldn't say anything more, so he sat down with Laurie in his arms and held her tight.

"Laurie…honey. Let me see her, son." Rudy came into the room, then gently examined her.

"I'm okay, Rudy….but this guy…who is he and why did he come after me?" Laurie asked worriedly.

"This guy, Laurie, was under my command at one time, but never again."

Oscar came into the room, furiously dragging a bruised and battered captive with him. Just then a siren wailed, and Rick opened the front door to Robbie, who came bounding in and hugged his mother.

"Robbie…oh son!" Laurie was relieved as she kissed his cheek, then smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "Did Dad call you?"

"Yes, mama. Who is this guy?"

Laurie turned her focus on the silent stranger. "That's what I want to know-who is he, Dad?"

"Agent Mike James…..a man I once thought would take my job once….obviously I made the wrong choice." Oscar remarked bitterly. "Okay, James….I want you to spill now…who sent you?"

James shook his head. "I'll be dead in less then a da…." Suddenly a shot rang out, and the man pitched forward lifelessly onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone down!" Rick yelled, then ran to the front windows in time to see a figure jump their fence, then run down the driveway.

"Cover me, Robbie!" Rick called back to his son, then grabbed his gun from the gun case and raced out the front door. He saw the shooter climbing into a dark car, and knowing he couldn't catch up with him, aimed at the vehicle's tires as it roared to life.

"Stop!" he barked out, then fired a round at the fleeing car, hearing several "pings" as it started to accelerate. Suddenly sparks started to fly, and he quickly went down the drive and out onto the road in time to see the car weaving as if it's steering was damaged. At once Rick heard another engine start up, then he dived out of the way as a sports car sped past him, then vanished down the highway.

"Stay here, Pop!" Robbie shouted, jumping into his cruiser and quickly starting it up. As he drove past Rick, he slowed enough to say "Everyone's all right, Pop, except James….he's dead. I've called it in; Andy will have a road block up in 10 minutes."

"Careful, son…don't try to take them by yourself!" Rick warned him, then watched him drive off. Seeing the taillights fade into the distance, he went back into the house and saw that Oscar had covered the agent's body with a sheet.

"Thanks, Dad, where's Laurie?"

"In the kitchen, Rick. I didn't want her to look at this jerk any more then she had to . What now scares me is that James was shot here ….no noise, no warning. We didn't even hear the car…what if someone comes after you guys here again?" Oscar added worriedly.

At once Rick felt old; after all these years of living in a "supposedly safe" place, how could he protect his wife against an unknown enemy?

"I don't know…maybe I'd better take Laurie to A.J.'s, until we find out what's going on." He said, almost despondently.

"Son, don't blame yourself; you never saw this coming. If I didn't know any better, I'd say …." Oscar stopped, lost in thought for a moment, then Rudy came in and interrupted them.

"Oscar, I want Rick to take Laurie away from here…she says that James mumbled something about "bait for the expensive one".

"Bait?" Rick frowned, then Oscar jerked his head up. "That's it..Rick…you both need to go now. I think James spilled the beans about what's up, if what I'm thinking is correct, this is part of a plot to sell secrets about the bionics program by setting up a phony plot about the Secretary. I think they're after Steve and Jaime."

Rick didn't waste any time. "Thanks Dad, Rudy. Let me get Laurie and some stuff together, can you call A.J. for me?"

"On it, son." The older man mustered a tired smile as Rudy added, gently, "she's more worried about you being in danger because of her, then for herself."

Shaking his head, Rick went into the kitchen and saw Laurie huddled in a chair, shaking. Scared, he dropped to one knee in front of her. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Startled, she looked up at him, then launched herself into his arms. "Rick….I'm so frightened….that guy was shot here…our home. We're not safe in our own place."

"Darlin'….it's all right, I'm here….it's all right." He picked her up and carried her to their room. Setting Laurie down on the bed, he sat down then cuddled her to him.

"Rick….hold me, just hold me…." She murmured, near tears. Rick did that, stroking her hair and placing little kisses on her face. She calmed down, then lifted her face to his, returning his kisses and caressing his cheek.

"I love you….how I love you, darling. I'm okay now…I never want know what it is to be without you, my love." She said after a few moments. Rick took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Angel, you'll never be without me….never without my fierce girl. Now, I need you to get a couple of changes of clothing, okay?" he said. "Until we find the ones behind this, I want you safe with Linda and A.J."

Laurie's eyes darkened. "Rick, this is our home, I won't let anyone chase us away ……"

"No, sweetheart, we're not being chased, we're going to regroup and do the chasing, okay?" At the serious look on his face, Laurie's face softened. "Okay. But we do this together."

Biting his tongue so he wouldn't have to lie, Rick stood up, pulling her up with him. "Together is what I like." He smirked.

By the time the two Simons got to Phoenix, the roadblock to Silver Rock had yielded nothing but an abandoned car. As they pulled up to A.J.'s condo, Rick spotted a familiar cruiser at the curb, and he smiled as Laurie reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Bless him, darling, I guess Robbie or A.J. called him." Relieved, Rick stole a look at his wife, then raised her hand to his lips.

"Bless you for being my Valkrie." He whispered.

"Only yours, love….oh, Rick, we have a reception committee." Laurie told him, as he released her hand to get out and greet their friend Chief Ron Johnson.

"Auntie, Auntie!" Two children raced over and Laurie gleefully caught Melly and David, in her arms. "Well, thanks for coming to say hello….how did you know we were coming?"

"Daddy said so." Melly told her importantly, then Linda came up behind them, a worried look on her face.

"All right you guys, can you take Auntie Laurie inside, she's probably tired."

"Course, come on, Auntie….." David puffed his chest out and held out his hand.

"Sure, Davey." Laurie crooked an eyebrow at Rick, who tousled the little boy's hair as he was joined by A.J..

"Go ahead, honey, we'll be inside in a minute," A.J. explained, giving Laurie a kiss on her cheek. "Abby's got some tea waiting for you inside."

"Yes, A.J.." Laurie sighed, knowing Rick and A.J. were going to confer with Ron on the death of the former OSI agent.

As soon as she disappeared into the condo with the others, A.J. cleared his throat. "Robbie called, they found the car used by the sniper on the side of the road outside of Window Rock. Rick, inside…they found a paper with information on you and Laurie and Steve, then they found a rifle..it has the fingerprints of the Secretary on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Even having heard his brother's statement, Rick found it hard to believe. "I don't see a man that devoted to the government willing to throw it all away on, what, getting fired?"

"You can't be that naïve, Rick. Money will make you do just about anything." Ron replied with unusual vehemence. A.J. exchanged looks with the older Simon, then said, "Maybe so, Ron, but it's out of character for this guy. I wonder ……"

"If it's a set-up?" Rick finished, and reluctantly the chief of police agreed. "Maybe, but right now it's a Federal matter. My only concern on this is you and Laurie being safe. I did check on the man's whereabouts, but it seems no one's seen him since his dismissal."

"Then we need to stay on guard until he or whoever killed James is found." A.J. added, to which Rick groaned. "Great…Laurie and I get to play hide until he tries to seek. Unless…." Suddenly Rick had an idea.

"What if…I pretend to have a fight with Laurie, and I go off to fish with Steve or something…then make whoever's after us come after her, only she's not there…."

"But we are…great idea, pal." Ron beamed at him, then raised his head and grinned as he caught sight of his wife in the living room window.

"I think someone thinks we've be out here long enough, Rick.. Come on, let's tell the girls we've got a plan, before Abby comes out here after us."

As the three men started toward the house, Abby turned toward her friends.

"I knew if I showed my face, they'd get the message." She grinned. Linda snickered as Laurie added "Knowing Rick, he'll come in here and ask, "what's for dinner?", then tell us what they've cooked up."

Scarcely had she spoken, when Rick stuck his head in the door, winked at his wife, and said "What's for dinner, ladies?"

A blast of laughter greeted him, and as Abby wiped her eyes, Linda gasped, "Laurie, do you know your husband or what?"

"'Course she does." Rick smugly declared, coming in the room and dropping a kiss on Laurie's cheek. "Darling, you are money in the bank!" she replied, returning his affections, then sitting next to him on the sofa.

True to her prediction, he waited until Ron and A.J. were also comfortable and the kids were busy setting the table, then Rick told them of the plan they had come up with.

"You'd be in no danger, honey. We'd have our fight, then the guys would sneak you out of the house, then if someone comes after either of us…pow, we'd catch them."

"But, what if these people are after Steve?" Laurie asked worriedly. Ron answered for the others, saying "We don't think they're after Steve or Jaime, just the technology. I think it's a diversionary tactic, but just in case we'll have tracking devices embedded under the skin on yours and Rick's shoulders. Steve and Jaime already have them."

There was a moment of quiet, then Laurie looked at their set faces, and slowly nodded.

"I'm not happy about Rick being bait, but if it gets this over and done with, I'm for it. But we need to okay this with Steve and Jaime."

"Of course, sis. Oscar's going to call them, and Rudy will come by later to do the implants." A.J. explained reassuredly. Laurie nodded, then the sound of squabbling broke the tension.

"No, Ceci, I want to say grace..it's my turn." "No, I'm the oldest girl, I get to…."

Relieved laughter broke them up, as Linda stood up. "Is someone fighting over saying a prayer?" she called. Silence, then a small voice replied "no."

"I didn't think so, kids, wash up now." Linda struggled not to laugh, as Rick wiped his eyes in silent laughter.

"I don't believe them….that's too funny."

"I do, they quarrel over the oddest things." A.J. sighed, then stood up and offered his arm to Linda. "Dinner?"

"Thought you'd never ask." She chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she took his arm.

"What about your chores….when are you going to clean out the stable?"

A shrewish cry rang across the yard, and Rick winced theatrically.

"As soon as I come back from fishing, honey….the horses will still be here." He called back, then picked up his fishing poles and started toward the creek.

"That's it….walk away from me...I hope you get sunburned!"

From inside the barn, Oscar tried not to laugh as A.J. shook his head. "I can't believe it…even pretending to fight she's funny."

"Laurie's never had to act like a neglected wife, I just hope she fools whoever's after them." Oscar said wryly.

A loud beep caught their attention, and A.J. turned on his transmitter. "Hey Rick, see anything?"

"Negative, not a soul." Rick ambled along the creek bed, then spotted Steve Austin, who'd already set up a couple of fishing stools at the edge of the water.

"Hey, Steve!" he waved, then narrowed his eyes. "About 300 yards behind Steve is a pick up truck, almost hid by the saguaro," he quietly said.

Off the road, Ron Johnson trained his field glasses on the two men, then replied, "I see it, tinted windows, license plate ….California 555121."

Typing the numbers into his cruiser's computer, he waited a minute, then spoke again.

"Pickups reported stolen from San Bernardino Military Base. I've got a unit on the back road just in case."

"Gotcha, Ron." Rick smiled as he set his poles and bucket down, then plopped onto his stool and pulled a beer out of Steve's cooler.

"Anything yet?" he asked, and Steve proudly held up a rainbow.

:"Show off!" Rick scoffed, then went about baiting his hook as Steve told A.J. "If there's any movement around the ranch, that's your first priority. Rick and I can handle things here."

"Don't worry, we've got all of you covered." A.J. retorted, then straighten up as Oscar peered through the loft window. "Hey, is that Robbie's cruiser?"

"I don't think so….his is a newer model" the younger Simon answered, turning away from the rear of the barn and looking towards the reservation road.

From inside the ranch house, Laurie looked through the living room window and spotted the approaching police car. "Dad, did you and Rick tell Robbie what's going on?" she radioed.

"Yes, honey. He's supposed be at the tribal center, though." Oscar frowned, then A.J. set his transmitter to send. "Robbie, can you hear me?"

Just then the cruiser pulled up to the ranch gate, and Laurie spoke through the gate speaker. "Robbie?"

"No, Laurie, it's Andy. Robbie asked me to check on you." Came a familiar voice.

"Oh, I'm okay..did you want to come in for a moment?" she replied, then froze as she heard another voice whisper "Tell her yes."

"Andy, is someone with you?" she said, only to hear A.J.'s voice on her transmitter.

"Laurie, get away from the window, it's a trap!"

Almost immediately the police cruiser reversed, then screeched forward, crashing through the gate. As it came towards the house, Laurie backed up, calling to her brother-in-law, "He's going to crash into the house!"

Suddenly the car came to a halt, and Laurie could see two people struggling in the car, then the window of the cruiser was broken, and a large gun appeared, then a loud bang sounded. At once a figure dove into the room, throwing Laurie to the ground.

Instantly the front window shattered, and a projectile landed in the living room sofa, bursting into flames. As smoke filled the room, Laurie and her rescuer got up from the floor, then made their way out of the living room.

"Here, over here!" Oscar and Rudy appeared in the doorway, then helped them through the kitchen and out of the house. As they reached the patio, the four of them collapsed onto the picnic benches. "Thank God you were there, Jaime, I…I didn't see that coming." Laurie wheezed, putting a grateful arm around her friend.

"No, thank God you put on such a good act…but Oscar, how did you know?…" Jaime Austin began, only to interrupted by a braking noise, then a loudspeaker from the front of the house. "Get out of the car, now!"

"You stay with Rudy, honey." Oscar cautioned his daughter, then went to the front of the ranch with Jaime and saw that Robbie had a gun on a dark haired man, who was exiting the crashed police vehicle with his hands raised. Behind him came a bleeding Deputy Andy, who staggered and nearly fell onto the damaged porch.

"Uncle Oscar, can you cover this guy?" Robbie nodded at his prisoner. "Of course, son. Take care of your deputy, Rudy's with your mom and can probably check him out."

As the young sheriff cuffed and put his prisoner in his own cruiser, Oscar helped the younger man to the back of the ranch, where Rudy took charge.

"Dad, who's watching Rick and Steve?" Laurie suddenly blurted, then turned her watch transmitter on.

"Rick? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, darlin'…..just as long as you and Jaime are all right. Steve and I are….hey, what's going on…." Rick's voice was cut off, then the sounds of a scuffle were heard.

"Rick! Steve!" Laurie called out to them, then Jaime did the same. A loud crunching noise came through the transmitter, then silence.

"Dad! Something's happened to Rick and Steve!" She gasped, then frantically turned her transmitter to a different frequency and called, "Ron? It's Laurie? Answer me!"

A moaning sound echoed over the static, then a weak voice replied.

"Laurie…..I'm sorry. Ambush…..never saw them coming…I don't see the guys…" Ron muttered, then the shuffling of steps sounded in their ears.

"Wait…that pickup truck is still here…maybe they're here…"

"Who, Ron, and where's this truck?" Laurie asked, then a gasp from the transmitter made her cold inside.

"What, Ron, what's happening?"

"There's a body in here…." For a sickening moment, Oscar thought he meant Steve or Rick.

"Oscar….You'd better call the OSI…I think I've found the Secretary..he's dead." Ron continued, then added, "But the guys, there's no sign of them."


	5. Chapter 5

Within an hour, the back of the Simon's home looked like a triage area. Both Deputy Andy and Ron Johnson had been examined by Rudy, and were waiting for the ambulance from the hospital for transport to the emergency room.

Laurie's would-be murderer had already been treated and transferred to federal custody, courtesy of the new OSI chief, Director Stewart . And the white-sheeted body of the former Secretary had also been taken away, presumably to the OSI medical lab.

Watching all this, A.J. felt numb, as he and Oscar and Laurie and Jaime listened to Robbie's second in command tell them what happened.

"I was on the reservation road, backing up Ron, when a black van drove past me, then suddenly stopped on the shoulder of the road. I thought it had broken down, so I got out and walked up to the driver's side of the vehicle. When I asked the man behind the wheel if he needed help, someone came up from behind and put a gun to my head. I was taken back to my cruiser by that guy, then told if I didn't do exactly as I was told, my wife would be killed." Andy stopped for a moment, pain in his eyes, and Laurie put a hand on his arm.

"It's alright, Andy…you did what you needed to do."

"Thanks, Laurie, but….when he told me to ram the house, and I saw that bazooka launcher…I couldn't let him kill you, I had to stop him!" Andy replied emotionally. At that Robbie strode forward from the kitchen doorway, then stopped in front of his deputy.

"You did, you helped save my mom…thank you."

Helping Andy to stand, he assisted him to the arriving ambulance, then insisted on a reluctant police chief going to the hospital.

"All right, but I'm only going for a check up….I'll be back, honey." He directed his words at Laurie, who shook her head, then gave him a hug.

"Only if Doc lets you out, Ron. We'll find Rick and Steve, I know we will."

As the ambulance pulled out of the ranch yard, a stubborn look crossed Laurie's face as she turned to Oscar and A.J.

"Okay, now that we know the Secretary had nothing to do with Rick and Steve's kidnapping, who else could be behind it?"

Oscar saw how serious she was, and looking her in the eye, told her, "Director Stewart thinks it may be linked to the Secretary's forced resignation. Although…." Oscar stopped, lost in thought.

"Oscar, could this have had something to do with that hearing we had to go to, the one about the manbot and Michael Marchetti?"

Both Oscar and Jaime looked at Laurie, then A.J.'s eyes blazed with anger. "That's right, who was the head of that meeting, some guy who put down how Laurie reacted…"

Oscar's face turned red with anger. "Vice Director Melrose…That's it!." He said furiously, then calmed down when Laurie grabbed his hand.

"Please calm down, Dad. I don't want you to get sick or something…I can't bear to lose you too."

"It's okay, honey." Oscar took a deep breath, then sat down on one of the patio benches and motioned her to sit next to him. Robbie sat on her other side, and Laurie took his hand and squeezed it.

"You said Agent James mumbled something about "bait for the expensive one"…I think he meant Steve. But Rick being taken as well, I can only presume it was to keep Steve in line." He explained quietly, then saw the stricken look on Jaime's face.

"Babe, I'm afraid Melrose has plans to restart the Bionics project, using Steve as a "guinea pig". Stewart warned me some time ago that there was talk about reviving it for military purposes. I know the Secretary fought them on this, and he was probably killed to eliminate the opposition. Now that we know the who, we need to find out where the guys are being held."

"Well, we can start with the chips you implanted in Steve and Rick, then the OSI, Oscar." Jaime broke in, a hopeful note in her voice. "I imagine this Melrose had to have a place somewhere near here, and maybe we can get the deputy's attacker you caught to give it up."

"And…" A.J. continued, "We should have this Stewart pull all maps of all the government industrial facilities in the area, any one of them could be this creep's base of operations. Oscar, can you contact him, let him know what we need?"

"I can, and I'll find out the results of their interrogations." Oscar told him. "In the meantime, I'll go to the hospital, and find out what Ron saw before he was attacked."

Before splitting up, Oscar and A.J. followed Laurie into the house, then listened intently as Laurie put her transmitter on. "Rick? Can you hear me? Are you all right? Where are you, darling?"

At first there was nothing but static, then a soft moan came through the transmitter. "That's Rick!" Laurie whispered, then closed her eyes, trying to reach for her husband's thoughts.

"That's it, Missy….do you hear anything?" the old doctor asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing Rudy, except the feeling that he's not that far."

Suddenly a beeping noise broke the tension, and Rudy immediately turned on the directional signal for Steve and Rick's microchips.

"Point 02 nw…14 ne……" He recited, then did some calculations.

"That's it….Rick and Steve are about 20 miles away, it looks like the outskirts of Chandler.", Rudy reported excitedly. "I can get the final calculations in the car."

"That's it, we'll get close to them, then get some agents to back us up." A.J. declared, relieved. Immediately Laurie started towards the hall closet. "I'll grab Rex, we can drop him at A.J.'s, I'll meet you guys at the car…."

"No you don't, honey." A.J. said, causing a surprised Laurie to turn around. "You and Jaime would be sitting ducks. We want you both out of Melrose's reach."

"No…I can take care of myself….So can Jaime." Laurie told him emotionally, then Oscar put a firm hand up.

"I'm sorry, Laurie, but this is our final word on this….I want you two to promise me you'll go right home with Robbie, okay?"

The mutinous look Jaime gave Laurie only strengthened her resolve. Crossing her fingers, she sighed. "All right, Dad. Jaime and I need to stop at A.J.'s so I can pick up some clothes, okay?"

"Of course, baby." Oscar's face softened, and he gave her a hug that nearly brought her to tears. "I love you, Dad." She whispered, hoping he'd forgive her when it was all over.

Releasing her, the older man cleared his throat, then embraced Jaime. "I promise we'll bring the guys back."

"Thanks, Oscar." Jaime's eyes were watery, then the three men left. As the door closed, Robbie wiped his eyes with his sleeve, making Laurie smile.

"Robbie, don't ever change, honey, here.." she handed him a Kleenex, then exchanged a knowing glance with Jamie.

"Robbie, do you want to follow us to A.J.'s? Or should we meet you at the house?" Jaime asked. Robbie cleared his throat.

"I'll follow you, Aunt Jaime. I want to make sure someone doesn't make you a target, too."

As Laurie pulled her jacket on, Robbie went outside to his cruiser, then brought it around to the front, where Laurie climbed in with Rex, as Jaime locked up the house, then got into her car and preceded them onto the highway. As they drove down the road, Laurie closed her eyes and focused on Rick…"calling" to him the entire time. _"Rick, Steve…help is on the way. Hang on for us, we're coming for you."_

Suddenly she felt pain….Rick and Steve's pain…and she cried out. "No! Don't hurt them…..not that!" Frightened, Robbie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom…Mama…what is it?"

"Your father….and Steve….they're being tortured!"

Both Rick and Steve were laying, handcuffed and bleeding, on a cold, concrete floor…above them stood two men, one with a smoking gun. "I knew he had something newer then the power pack, look how small that thing is." One of the men held up a computer chip between his fingers.

"_I knew this Austin was tough, but let him bleed a little, and he'll talk." The other man drew back his foot and delivered a hard kick to Rick's shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain. "Tough guy, huh? Give them a little while to think about it…maybe this one will give up what else Wells developed. We've got all the equipment we need in the lab to duplicate it, courtesy of our friend upstairs."_

"Breathe, Mom,….just breathe. We're almost to Uncle A.J.'s….we can call Uncle Oscar from there." Robbie reassured her, trying to remain calm. At once Laurie realized they couldn't afford to wait for the OSI to send reinforcements. When her son finally pulled up in front of the condo, Laurie told him, "Go ahead and call Dad and your uncle, let me see if your Aunt felt what I did."

"Right, Mom." As Robbie got out of the car, picked up Rex and sprinted to the front door, Jaime pulled up next to her door, white as a sheet.

"Jaime….are you all right? Did you….."

"Yes, I heard them….they shot Steve in his left arm….he's bleeding. They found his chip, didn't they?" Jaime was breathing hard, trying to stay focused.

"Yes…what's worse they started on Rick…If they find his tracking device…..but no..not if I can help it." Laurie swallowed hard, then was filled with remorse as Jaime choked, "Not if we can help it!"

"You're right, Jaime..I'm sorry…..wait a minute, I know where they are!". Immediately she got out of Robbie's vehicle and climbed into Jaime's. "Let's go, I'll apologize to Robbie later."

As Jaime started up her motor, Laurie saw Robbie come out of the condo with a panicked look in his eye. Instantly she knew she couldn't leave him without a word of explanation.

"Son, we have to go, we know where your father and Steve are…..stay here and protect your Aunt." She called to him.

"No…Mom…you and Aunt Jaime are in danger.." he yelled, then Laurie held out a hand to him. "Robbie, together your Aunt and I will bring them home safe, but tell your Uncle Oscar….they're underneath the OSI facility in Chandler….Stewart's behind this, not Melrose!"


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing Robbie's eyes harden in understanding, Laurie nodded at him, then told Jaime, "Let's go." At once she hit the gas, and they took off.

Startled for a moment, Robbie started back to his uncle's condo, only to see his Aunt Linda come out the front door and beckon to him. "Robbie, I've got A.J. on the transmitter, where's your Mom and Jaime?"

"They went after Pop and Uncle Steve…Aunt Linda, Mom says it's the OSI Director who has them! I have to tell them!" he replied, rushing past her into the house.

"What!" A.J. was full of apprehension at the news that Laurie and Jaime were headed to the OSI site. "Robbie, you should have stopped them…it's too dangerous!"

Beside him, Oscar was white with apprehension; he and Rudy were sitting in A.J.'s car outside one of Vice Director Melrose's offices. Rudy was frowning at his tracking device, "Oscar, they're not here." Just then he heard what Robbie said, and his face was full of fear.

"I tried, Uncle A.J., but Mom and Aunt Jaime were too fast. I don't know how, but Mom saw Uncle Steve shot and they found his locator chip. They started kicking Pop, then she said the men hurting them claimed they could duplicate Uncle Rudy's bionics because of "their friend" upstairs!"

Hearing what the younger Simon reported, Oscar knew Laurie was right, and his heart sank at the betrayal by the new Director.

"Wait a minute….that makes sense, Oscar. The coordinates for Steve stop here, but Rick's …Missy's right." Rudy interrupted.

"All right, A.J.., let's go. Pull out of the parking lot and head north, maybe we can head Laurie and Jaime off before …wait a minute." Oscar stopped, then flipped on his transmitter. Immediately a voice sounded. "Oscar, it's Stu….any sign of Col. Austin or Simon?"

"No, ..sir." A.J. fought hard not yell "traitor" at the smooth voice. "We're outside a possible location now, I'll call for back up when we're certain."

"Let me know immediately, Oscar..be careful." At the dimming of the signal light, all three men took a deep breath. "Nice work, Oscar." Rudy said, then added urgently, "There's Melrose now, time to see if he's on our side or not."

Blocks away, Jaime pulled into a parking lot adjoining the sprawling OSI complex, then gasped as Laurie held her watch next to hers and a grid popped up on both.

"They're …underneath us! There must be a tunnel, or something to get down to them." Laurie said excitedly, then Jaime shushed her.

Cocking her head, she listened for a moment, then her eyes widened.

"Quick, get down, someone's coming." She whispered.

Moments later, a security guard flashed his light around, focusing on a car sitting in the seemingly deserted lot. Satisfied that no one was around, he turned and walked away, crossing the driveway and disappearing around the building.

After a minute, the car door opened, then Laurie glanced down and caught her breath.

"Jaime, here's a way down, there's a sewer cover underneath the car."

Both women slipped out of the vehicle, then Jaime grasped the metal circle and pulled it up. As soon as it was up, Laurie flashed a small key chain light down into the hole, and they saw a metal set of rungs leading into darkness.

"Okay, you first, Laurie. I"ll leave a marker here for Oscar and A.J. to find." Jaime told her. Laurie slipped past her friend, then slowly climbed down into the shaft. As she inched her way down, she focused her thoughts on Rick, then caught a flash of surprise.

"_Sweetheart?"_

Rick shook his head, trying to clear it. He thought he heard his wife's voice, then Steve groaned and nudged him. "I must be delirious, I just thought I heard…"

"Steve, that makes two of us, Laurie's near…she just called out to me." Rick said in a hushed voice. He responded _"Laurie? Where are you?"_

"_Darling, we're coming….Jaime and I …you're underneath OSI headquarters. We found a way in next door. Hold on, love. Tell Steve Jaime's right behind me, Dad and Rudy and A.J. are coming too."_

Instantly Rick "called" back to her. "_Laurie, no! It's a trap, Stewart's behind this…Melrose's is just a scapegoat. Go back, wait for Dad and A.J."_

Suddenly footsteps sounded nearby, then light shone in Rick's face and he squinted at two shadows in the doorway of their prison.

"Goldman's on his way, we'd better move these two before he gets here."

As one of their captors leaned down, Rick felt rather then saw Laurie's presence, and waited until the man's face was in range, then jerked his body off the floor and head-butted him in the face.

"Damn!" Dazed, the man lost his balance and fell, his gun skittering across the floor. As the other assailant started forward, Steve lifted his legs and whipped them into the man. As he fell backwards, he hit the wall, then slid down in a heap.

"What the…." The first man started to sit up, then collapsed as Laurie came up from behind and picked up the gun, then slammed him over the head.

"Laurie?" Steve said incredulously, then he and Rick managed to sit up as she came toward them.

"Steve…Rick? Are you okay? Oh no, you're still bleeding!" she gasped, as Jaime followed her inside.

"It's not bad, honey. Jaime, quick, help me off with these cuffs." Steve said urgently, and at once Jaime reached down then snapped off first his then Rick's restraints.

"Oh, Rick…" Laurie put her arms around her husband and helped him to stand, then tightened them as he murmured, "my bad girl, your father and I are going to give you a good talking to when we get home."

"Yes, love." She sniffed, then kissed his cheek. Rick grinned as he saw Steve hugging Jaime. Suddenly a familiar voice called, "Jenkins? Adams?", and Rick saw his wife look frantically at Jaime.

"Let's get out of here, Stewart's the villain in this, not Melrose." Rick explained, as Steve and Jaime rushed ahead of them down a darkened corridor, then led the way through a twisting tunnel to a dimly lit metal ladder. Again the same voice spoke, this time more urgently, "Colonel, Simon? You can't get far…surrender and you'll live."

"You first, Steve." Jaime told her husband firmly, and Steve opened his mouth to protest, then closed it as he realized he was too weak to make it up by himself. "All right, honey."

Starting up the rungs, he was up halfway when Jaime started climbing right behind him. As soon as she was also at the middle section of the ladder, Laurie helped Rick to start up the steps, then a yell almost froze her as she followed him up.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot all four of you!"

Turning around, Laurie saw the figure of a man against the wall, then an object came flying into the tunnel and burst into flame and smoke. Instantly she realized there was no way she could climb up fast enough, so she quickly pushed Rick up the ladder to safety, then started to choke from the smoke. Dizzy, she started to slip off the metal ladder, then slid back down toward the concrete floor below.

"Laurie, no!" A hand snaked downwards, then grasped her by the hand, and somehow pulled her upwards. Instantly bullets pinged where she had been a moment before, then fire started to lick at the metal ladder.

"Come on, sweetheart, please…"Rick urged his wife on, clutching her hand tightly as they kept climbing. Finally Rick saw Steve and Jaime looking downward at him, then Steve put his good arm to use and reached down and snagged Rick's hand.

"Come on, Rick, upsy-dazey!"

With a burst of energy, both Steve and Jaime pulled Rick out of the sewer, then grabbed at Laurie as she slowly climbed up the ladder. As soon as she cleared the manhole, Rick pulled her into his embrace and the four of them staggered out of danger, as smoke billowed from the tunnel.

"Rick!" At once A.J. ran toward them, then Oscar and Rudy, hugging first Steve and Rick then looking them over. Instantly Steve was led toward a waiting ambulance, then despite his "I'm all right!", Rudy got Rick to climb in next to him.

Laurie hung back, seeing it was going to be a tight squeeze, then let out a scream as a burnt figure came staggering toward her.

"You….you spoiled everything" the deformed lips hissed, then Oscar and A.J. started forward as a gun appeared in his hand, pointed at Laurie.

"No you don't!" Jaime yelled, picking up the manhole cover, then tossing it at the blackened traitor. The street cover flew through the air, then smashed into the threatening man, driving him to the ground.

Laurie sagged with relief, then gazed at her friend. "Jaime, thanks! Where did he come from?"

"Somehow he climbed out of the tunnel, but he'll never hurt anyone again." Oscar came forward and looked at one of the OSI agents who'd come out to back them up. The agent checked Stewart's body, then shook his head.

"I'm going to have nightmares." Laurie shivered, then wiped her eyes as Oscar put an arm around her and led her to the ambulance. "Come on, honey. You helped save him, you can at least ride with him."

"Thanks Dad." She managed a smile, then squeezed in next to Rick. He pulled her next to him, then stroked her face with a bandaged hand. "Better, darlin'?"

Turning, Laurie gave him a kiss, then gazed up at him. "What do you think?"

Rick grinned at her. "I think I like being rescued!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Now, let me hear this again."

Oscar Goldman stood in front of his two "daughters", who each sat next to their husbands in A.J.'s living room. Both Rick and Steve had their left arms in slings, with Rick's bandaged head a vivid reminder of the ordeal they went through. As he saw the serious look on the older man's face, Rick knew he was proud of Laurie and Jaime's putting themselves on the line for their husbands. At the same time, he knew what could have happened, and so did Laurie. As if to bear him out, she sighed, then spoke first. "I promise, Dad. The next time you tell me to stay put, I will. I'll call you with the tip or information, but I will not disobey you."

"All right." Oscar next fixed his gaze on Jaime, who stared back at him. "Jaime?"

"Oscar…..I won't promise what I can't keep….but I will let you know what I'm going to do." She saw Oscar's eyes were disappointed, and she added, "And I'll think with my head and not just my heart."

The older man sighed, then caught both women in his embrace. "I love you two, I just want you to be safe."

"And we want you to understand, we learned from the best, we won't forget what you taught us." Jaime told him, kissing his cheek. Both Rick and Steve exchanged wry looks, and Laurie caught sight of this.

"Hmmph, " she pretended to scowl. "You two don't have to give us that "little woman" look" you know." Both men laughed as Jaime stared at them incredulously.

"Oh, I don't think so." She huffed. Steve laughed as he reached out a hand to her. "Honey, I can read you and my buddy like a book….you couldn't keep any secret from me."

Suddenly Rick saw his wife's lip quiver, and he felt bad. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to make fun of you and Jaime." Laurie came over to him, then took his hand.

"I know, love, come on. Dad, do you want some lunch?"

"Yes, but I really have a craving for, oh, something sweet." At that, Rick chuckled as Steve said, "Sweet? Oscar, that's a new one, since when do you have a sweet tooth?"

"Since you and Rick have a birthday!"

Startled, Rick and Steve turned around to see A.J. and Linda, carrying a large birthday cake covered with lit candles. Behind them, Robbie and Chrystal and Robin broke into "Happy Birthday to you".

"I don't believe it….." Steve grinned and shook his head, then snaked his arm out and drew his wife to him. Her face wreathed in smiles, Jaime loudly sang "Happy Birthday, dear Steve and Rickkkk, Happy Birthday to you!"

"And Many More!" Laurie added, then exchanged a kiss with Rick, who shook his head in disbelief. "You did it again, darlin'…..but you got us both this time!"

"I almost let it slip when you made me laugh…love. You two are so funny!" she giggled, referring to the way Steve and Rick had been so certain they couldn't be fooled.

"Yeah, but Dad had the biggest laugh on us….sweet my foot!" Rick snickered.

"Oh, we've got more then birthday cake." Jaime teased, sitting on Steve's lap. Just then

Cecilia Simon and Rudy brought in a platter of sandwiches, followed by Ricky and Ceci and the younger Simons proudly holding plates of goodies and the party was on .

"I can't believe we got you, Pop. I thought for sure you'd spot Robin's car." Robbie said, as each of the grandchildren vied to bring Rick and Steve their presents.

"Well, your Uncle Oscar kept us occupied most of the morning at OSI headquarters, but it was your mom and Jaime….talk about poker faces!" Rick grinned, then reached out and snagged his wife's hand as she handed him a gift bag.

"You can open this present first, darling. Save me for later?" She whispered, making Rick turn red. "You bet I will." He returned archly.

When all the children's presents were opened and enjoyed, Laurie dropped her eyes shyly as Rick came to her gift, and he reached over and squeezed her hand.

Opening the large box, he found one small box and one shirt box. Opening the first one, he snickered as he pulled out two new shirts, one a bright Hawaiian shirt and the other a blue dress shirt. "Sweetheart, thank you, I love them." He told her, as A.J. groaned.

"Sis, how could you? I should have known you were responsible for these noisy things."

"Well, I like them, killjoy." Laurie sniffed, then squealed with surprise as Rick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "She's responsible for more then noisy things." He snickered, making her blush. "Rick, don't do that…here, open your other present."

As Rick lifted the lid of the smaller box, he realized she had replaced the watch that had been taken from him the week before. When he unwrapped it though, he was moved to see the silver band of the timepiece had a "knights" motif on the outside, and was engraved on the inside.

"Darlin….it's beautiful, what does it say?"

Opening the band, Laurie held it open, then read, "To my knight in shining armor, Happy 60th Birthday to my love of all time. Your Laurie."

"Sweetheart." Rick had a lump in his throat as he leaned over and kissed her, then managed to ask, "Laurie, put it on for me."

"Yes, love." She murmured, then fastened it comfortably on his wrist and kissed it.

"It has a great transmitter in it and everything, Rick."

"Well, you're my everything, Angel." He told her, holding her in his arms. Looking around to see most of the guests had left, he decided it was time to celebrate his birthday, his way.

"Can I take you home, Laurie? I want to finish this there." He whispered, and she beamed at him. "Anything you want, darling."

"Now that's what I call a great birthday present!" Rick grinned wickedly, then winked at Steve, who was looking at his gift from Jaime.

"Me too, pal. I think great minds think alike." Steve laughed, then got up and held out a hand to Jaime. "Time to finish celebrating at home, honey."

"That's my cue." She said, taking his fingers in hers. "Happy Birthday, Rick, and many more."

"Likewise, Jaime." Rick nodded his thanks, then helped Laurie to get up from her perch on his lap. When they were all packed up, Rick hugged his brother and sister-in-law.

"Thanks again for the party, that was a lot of fun. And for the great surprises."

"That's nothing to what Laurie's going to find when she enters the ranch.", A.J. teased, as Oscar came out of the kitchen with Cecilia. The three of them laughed, knowing that a new bay window had been installed to replace the one broken in the attack, and Rick's "other" birthday present was a new sofa.

"Very funny, little brother." Laurie pretended to whipper A.J. with her towel, then took Rick's arm and went out the back to the parking area. Watching both sets of birthday boys through the kitchen window, Cecilia wiped her eyes, then told Oscar, "If ever I don't appreciate what I have now, you have permission to turn me over your knee."

"Is that a promise, Mrs. Simon?" Oscar joked, then leaned over and kissed her as she nodded.

"That's a promise, Mr. Goldman." Cecilia replied, catching A.J's eye. He smiled again at her as he left the room, and again she was reminded of some words her older son had taken to heart.

"_Grow old with me; the best is yet to be."_

Fin


End file.
